The Broken Kitsune Warrior
by MaelstromsLastStand
Summary: This is the chronicle of the Hero of the Elemental e man with the strength and courage of a thousand e one who protects is is the chronicle of Naruto is is the chronicle of my son. After being hurt so much, can the Kitsune Warrior be saved from his loneliness. Revival of Hatake and Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. NarxHinInoKurAnkKyuHak, KaxHaYuShi?


A dark sewer filled with murky water…. The sound of water dripping….. _Drip_…. _Drip_…. Footsteps coming closer…. Closer…. Closer…. A voice echoed through the depths of the darkness, "Fear…. It's such a small yet powerful word…. What is fear... Is it to be scared of something…. Someone… Is it the moment where you have to continuously look over your shoulder…. Seeing the demons that roam the shadows…. Howling for blood and gore…. The feeling as your nightmares becomes reality….The feeling as you freeze…. A cold hand griping your heart…. The feeling that makes you weak at the knees…. That makes you want to run and hide…. But what if you couldn't run…. What if your loved ones…. Your precious ones were in danger….. Could you turn your back on them…." A spotlight revealed a man wearing rusted-red coloured metal armour, hitai-ate holding back his long black hair, plant-life slowly growing around him. This was Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure. "No! The simple fact is that you cannot…. Who would you live for…. Care for…. Fight for…. Die for….. If you cannot do that for them…. Stand tall…. Face your fear…. Fight with courage…."

Another spotlight revealed another man, wearing dark-blue, metal-plated armour. His hitai-ate was holding back his spiky silver hair as the murky water churned around him. The man was Tobirama Senju, brother of Hashirama and Nindaime Hokage. "Courage…. To fight on without fearing for yourself….To fight for your country…. Your village…. Your precious ones…. To fight on to become part of a legend…. This is what it means to be truly strong and powerful…. To fight for and protect the ones you love until your last breath…."

"Love…. The true joy of life…. To deeply care for those close to you…. Those around you…. The people who saved your life from darkness…. Many people misunderstand love…. It doesn't matter who they are… What they are…. How old they are…. What they've done…. How they look…. No…. All that really matters is how much you care for them and how much they care about you….. Can they forgive you for the mistakes and short-comings you have…. Can you forgive theirs….. Many people may think that they know what love is…. What it feels like…. (cough) fan girls…. Then I ask you… Are you willing to give up you possessions for them….. Your money for them…. Your body for them….. Are you willing to give up your life for the ones you truly care about….. And…. Most importantly…. Are they willing to do the same…." The final spotlight revealed a man with wild, spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a standard Jounin uniform of Konoha, with a white trench coat, his blue hitai-ate tied to his arm. The back of the trench coat was engraved with the kanji for Yondaime. This was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. "These were the words of spoken by a great man who brought peace within the Elemental Nations. You may have thought he was loved and praised from the beginning of his life for his courage but unfortunately that was not the case. The man was shunned and hated by everyone within his village, his life made a living hell by all the beatings and assassination attempts. He was an outcast in his own world, starved and overpriced…. Now you must be wondering how can want to live a life as vicious and unforgiving as that… Several times he was tempted to end it all…. Too many times for one so young…. But he was saved from the edges of darkness by his precious people…. The most outstanding the six women in his life…. Each giving him hope…. Each causing some sort of harm…. Whether knowingly or not….Each forgiven for their mistakes…. Their short-comings…. Each helped him to become the greatest man on earth…. This is the chronicle of the Hero of the Elemental Nations…."

"The man with the strength and courage of a thousand men…." echoed Tobirama as he disappeared into the murky water.

"The one who protects all…." whispered Hashirama as he slowly sank into the earth.

"This is the chronicle of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…." said Minato, his hair and trench coat gently blowing in the breeze, "This is the chronicle of my son…" He disappeared with a yellow flash.

**** _Scene Break _****

Rain pelted down on Konohagakure, lightning flashing dangerously across the sky as thunder roared its anger through the village. A child, aged 11 years, sprinted through the streets and alleys, tears streaming down his face. He was wearing a tattered orange jump-suit, bleeding profusely from the numerous cut and stab wounds that littered his body. But the main feature of the boy was not his spiky blond hair or his three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, one of which was red and bruised, blood dribbling down from his mouth to his chin. No, it was his innocent blue eyes which usually held a sparkle of joy, now darkened by sadness and fear. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi.

Naruto glanced behind him as he quickly turned left into an alley trying to get away from the large mob that was chasing him. When he caught site of the mob his eyes widened in fear; this was the largest mob that he ever had to deal with. The mob, made mostly of civilians and some ninjas, were armed to the teeth. They were carrying a range of weapons, from torches to sticks, from knives to kunai, from stones to shuriken.

"_I have to reach the Hokage tower so that jiji can help me,_" thought the young blond as he quickly turned into another alley in an attempt to find help. But it seemed that Naruto's luck had run out as he ran straight into a dead end. Naruto quickly turned around, trying to find a way to escape, as the mob finally cornered him. He just looked at them with his sad, life-less blue eyes as they started to pelt him with stones.

"_Maybe I can escape all the pain through death_," Naruto thought, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he remembered the four most painful moments in his life.

**** _Flashback 6 Years Ago_ ****

"Leave me alone! You're the reason that my uncle was killed and the reason I'm looked down on. How could someone ever become friends with you?" screamed the girl as she ran away, leaving a crying 5 year-old Naruto, his heart in tatters.

**** _Flashback 4 Years Ago_ ****

"Get away from me. Who the hell do you think you are? How could you think that I would become friends with a dobe?" yelled the girl as she roughly pushed Naruto, tears falling to the ground as she walked away.

**** _Flashback 2 Years Ago _****

"Get away from me!" yelled the woman as she lashed out at the surprised blond, turning and running away, not noticing the giant mob that had formed and surrounded the boy, as he lay motionless on the ground.

**** _Flashback 10 Minutes Ago_ ****

"I told you to stop fucking calling me that gaki! Get the hell out of my sight and stay away from me!" shouted the woman at the young blond, who was clutching his left cheek, blood trickling from his mouth. Naruto, barely keeping his tears at bay, had a betrayed look on his face as he reached up to his neck and ripped something of and threw it on the ground in front of the girl as he ran away crying.

**** _Present_ ****

"**Kit look out!" **yelled a voice, snapping Naruto out of his trance just in time to get his head pounded into the ground by one of the Chunin level ninjas. Another ninja snapped his legs in an unnatural way and stomped on his knee-caps, shattering the bone, while smiling as the boy screamed in pain. The mob started beating the blond up, some going as far as stabbing the boy multiple times, while the boy screamed scream after blood-curdling scream to the heavens.

Through the hour of torture inflicted on him, during which his voice had run hoarse, his only salvation was the voice in his head as it tried to take as much pain away from the boy as it could while trying to heal the boy as fast as it could. "**Hold on Kit. Help's almost here. Don't you dare die on me Naru-kun!**"

As soon as the voice said that, a squadron of ANBU surrounded Naruto as they fought of the mob, the captain wearing a dog-shaped mask and gravity-defying, silver hair. As soon as the ANBU arrived the mob began to flee away from the site. Inu quickly picked up the unrecognisable, bloodied and burnt Naruto as he started issuing orders to his squad. "Tanuki you're in charge. Capture everyone that was involved in this. Don't let any of these bastards escape.", radiating killing intent towards the mob. The squad disappeared in blurs of speed, Squirrel and the squad capturing the remnants of the mob while Inu was sprinting towards the hospital.

"I-Inu-nii," rasped a voice, drawing the ANBU's attention towards Naruto who had fresh tears streaming down his face.

"Hold on Naruto, we're almost at the hos-"

"**It** happened again nii-san." Naruto managed to rasp out before he fell unconscious.

Inu felt a rage that rage that he had never felt before. How dare they treat his innocent, kind otōto like this? If it had not been for the life-threatening situation, he would have been using his **Raikiri** on those people. As it was he had a very short fuse when it came to the well-being of his family. He quickly landed in the hospital and ran over to the counter, where there were many doctors and nurses relaxing but one look at the person he was carrying, they suddenly found that they were extremely busy trying to save non-existent patients or filling out important blank pieces of paper.

"Good afternoon. How may we-" started the nurse before she looked at the boy in the ANBU's arms, "We don't help his kind-" was all she could get out before she was on her knees, emptying the contents of her stomach, as the room filled with a massive killing intent coming from the man.

"What. Did. You. Say." With each word his killing intent spiked until the nurse was barely able to keep conscious.

"Inu what-", Started a man, as he suddenly appeared in a swirl of leaves, his long grey beard and cloak drifted gently I the breeze created, the Hokage's hat on his head. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, one of the handful of people who cared for the boy. The man's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the bloody boy in Inu's arms. "Dear Kami! What happened to Naru-kun? Neko!" A blur appeared landed next to Sarutobi and revealed a woman wearing a similar ANBU uniform and a cat-like mask on her face, her long purple hair reaching her lower back. "Neko I need you to heal him immediately!"

"Who are you talkin-" was all she could get out before her eyes fell on the boy and gasped in horror, her eyes filling with tears. She quickly grabbed the boy and sprinted to the nearest surgery room, the men quickly following her after sending one last blast of KI towards the hospital staff, finally knocking them out. Neko gently laid Naruto down on a gurney while quickly making four **Kage bushin**, while both men sat outside, waiting and silently praying for the best but fearing for the worst.

After an hour of silence, the door finally opened revealing a shivering and sobbing Neko hugging herself, her hands covered with blood. Inu quickly stepped forward and slowly taking of her mask as he gently wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to sob into his chest. "Yugao-chan is he fine? Please tell me he made it through."

Yugao slowly leaned back and took of Inu's mask revealing the man's face, the lower half of his face covered by a face-mask, his eyes, one black and the other red with black tomoes, looking pleadingly towards her. "He made it Kakashi-kun," she started before tears streamed down her face and slowly led both men into the room, "But with what was done to him, he will have severe mental trauma."

Inside the room, with a beeping cardiac monitor next to him, lay Naruto, heavily covered in bandages, eyes closed and face scrunched up, as if having a nightmare. The group immediately walked to his side, Yugao started slowly stroking his hair while Kakashi gently held his hand and Sarutobi gripped his knee, having an immediate effect as he started to slowly relax into a deep sleep.

"Neko, what happened to him?" gently asked Sarutobi as he watched as Yugao struggled to control her tears.

"Hokage-sama, he had several broken bones, his knee-caps were shattered, most of his ribs were fractured causing internal bleeding from his lungs and his stomach was kicked multiple times which caused bruising and internal bleeding of the stomach. I counted over 50 stab wounds, most in the legs and arms as if to torture him, and multiple blunt trauma wounds, including a hairline fracture in his cranium. Unfortunately, he didn't suffer memory loss from the wound."

Both men's heads snapped towards her with looks of worry etched on their faces. "What do you mean Yugao-chan?" Kakashi asked fearfully.

"H-He was brutally raped Kakashi-kun, m-multiple times by multiple people. H- He won't ever be the same again; the most likely scenario is that he will hide behind a mask only coming out near the people who he trusts the most." whispered Yugao as tears flowed from eyes once again.

There was a moment of silence, a moment of pure shock and horror, before, with a roar of anger, both men punched the wall, making two large craters, tears falling onto the ground and mixing with the blood dripping from their hand. Yugao immediately ran to Kakashi, hugging him from behind, trying to calm him down. Kakashi slowly unclenched his fists as he leaned his head on the wall, taking deep breathe to try and calm down.

After a few minutes, Kakashi slowly pulled away from the hug and slowly turned towards Sarutobi, whose body still shook in anger, "Hokage-sama I request to take Naruto away from the village."

Sarutobi and Yugao looked at him in shock, "Absolutely not Kakashi! I cannot allow such a thing to happen because he will be in great danger outside the village walls. Even if I were to agree with this, the council won't allow one of their ANBU captains to go with him. They might even use this as an opportunity to get rid of him or kill him!"

"Danger! Naruto is in danger every minute, heck even every second, while he is inside these walls. It's safer for him out there, where he can run away from the danger at any time instead of being walled in with it like he is here. Out there I can train him so that he is able to protect himself and the precious few who see him for what he truly is. This way he can have a chance of recovering from the attacks and get away from the heart-breaks. And if the council has a problem with me going with him, tell them that if they let me…." Kakashi took deep breaths as he finally made up his mind, "…. I'll take the Clan Restoration Act and make a Hatake clan."

"Kakashi-kun are you sure? You fought so hard against it in the first place, so are you willing to take that step?" Yugao softly asked.

"I have to; I just can't watch him suffer here anymore. At least this way he can have some time away from the mobs and finally learn to defend himself."

"Kakashi…." started Sarutobi, "You understand that you would have to marry a minimum of four women?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama., I understand."

"Then Kakashi, you can go and train him so that he can learn how to protect himself but you only have three years to do that, so he can take the Genin exams to become a ninja. You can take him when he wakes up. And Kakashi… please take care of him. He needs to know that people can actually care about him." Sarutobi said as he slowly exited the room.

Kakashi turned to Yugao, who was looking towards the ground, "Come on Yugao-chan we have to go find Hana-chan and tell her about this."

"Tell me about what Kakashi-kun?" asked a woman as she walked into the room with three dogs following her. Her long brown hair was tied back by white bandages, reaching the middle of her back and her Chunin vest. She had a red fang tattoo on both her cheeks that brought out her dark brown eyes.

"How did you find us Hana-chan?"

"Oh, you know…" she started with a pondering expression before smiling, "… I just had to follow the large killing intent and the noise of walls crumbling. Having the Haimaru brothers help as well. Anyway, why does this room reek of blood." She said scrunching up her nose while looking behind Kakashi before gasping and covering her mouth, tears threatening to fall, "Is that Naruto-kun? What happened to him!?"

"Yes it's otōto. He was attacked by a mob again. He had multiple broken bones, internal bleeding, and multiple blunt and sharp trauma wounds all over his body, and he was…." Kakashi took a deep breath chocking out the final word, "…. r-raped". Hana dropped to her knees, her hands covering her mouth, and sobbed as tears dropped from her eyes. Kakashi and Yugao immediately rushed towards her, hugging her and trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down and pulled away. "Hana-chan, I'm taking him away from the village for three years to train him"

"Do you really have to Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi sighed as he turned to look at Naruto, "Hana-chan…. Yugao-chan…. You both know that this is the only chance for him for him to get away from the pain where people will treat him for who he really is, and he might even find someone to fall in love with, though I highly doubt he would trust a girl like that after what happened."

"What do you mean 'after what happened'" asked Yugao, with worry etched on her face.

"Before otōto passed away…" Kakashi turned back to them, his eyes filled with despair, "He said that **it** happened again."

Immediately the whole room filled with KI emanating from the two women, who were trembling in fury with their fists and teeth clenched, as the Haimaru brothers growled, fur on end. "Why…. Why do they keep on hurting him!? What the hell did he do to them!?" screamed Yugao.

"I don't know Yugao-chan, and I really don't care, I'm still going to rip their throats out." growled Hana, flexing her claw like fingernails.

"P-please don't Hana-nee, just leave them alone p-please" a soft voice begged from behind them, making them quickly spin around. Naruto was sitting up in the gurney, slowly pulling of the electrodes that connected him to the monitor. Hana quickly rushed over to Naruto, hugging him before she checked over him.

"How are you awake otōto? You should have been knocked out for at least another hour."

"All the screaming and growling is kind of hard sleep through you know." Naruto replied smiling, though the others saw that it did not reach his eyes. He turned to the other occupants in the room, his eyes becoming cold as he did not recognise them, "And you are?"

"Be at ease otōto, it's us" Yugao replied as she took a step forward while pulling out her ANBU mask, Kakashi following her lead.

"If you are Inu-nii and Neko-nee, how many times?"

"Four, four times." sorrowfully replied Kakashi, looking at the ground.

Naruto sighed, "I apologise nii-chan and nee-chan, but I'm not sure who to trust anymore" he said as tears came to his eyes, before he angrily brushed them away.

"It's okay Naru-kun, we understand," Yugao said as she put a comforting hand on his knee, "My name is Yugao Uzuki and his name's Kakashi Hatake. He has something to ask you Naruto-kun."

"Naruto would you like to come with me out of the village? I can train you to become a ninja and by the end of it you would be able to yourself and the ones you care about. We'll be out of the village for three years but we'll be back for your Genin exams. So what do you say otōto?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes I'll come with you but I have one question."

"And that would be?"

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked, will burning in his eyes.

"Now." Kakashi replied before quickly grabbing Naruto and vanishing into thin air by using a Konoha shushin.

_**** Time Skip 3 Years ****_

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked over the village of Konohagakure, slowly puffing his pipe, as his eyes looked towards the rising sun before he turned back towards his desk. A figure blurred into view, dropping a man covered in…. HONEY AND FEATHERS!?

"Neko, what the hell happened to Mizuki? Where is the Forbidden scroll?"

Yugao took of her mask, a confused frown on her face, "I don't know where the scroll is Hokage-sama. When I found Mizuki he was gaged and tied in the middle of the Forest of Death, covered in honey and feathers to attract animals. I think he was ambushed and the Forbidden scroll tak-" was all she got out before she heard a noise behind her causing her to throw a kunai behind her before quickly unsheathing her sword and standing before Sarutobi. There stood two men, both with hooded cloaks covering their faces and attire, casually leaning on the forbidden scroll, the tallest one twirling Yugao's kunai in his hand before he turned to his accomplice who had a small fox on his head.

"I don't think they liked our gift otōto."

"I really thought they would have a sense of humour nii-san, but I guess you can't please everyone in the world." sighed the shorter one.

"Who are you and what do you want with the Forbidden scroll?" asked Sarutobi, already flashing through hand signs.

"What we want to do with the scroll is return it…" said the older man, throwing the giant scroll towards Yugao who quickly causght it with one hand, her sword still pointed at the two men.

"You still haven't told us who you are. Now remove the hoods or I remove them for you." she threatened, placing the scroll behind her and tensing her muscles. The fox on the younger man's head quickly jumped of his head and tried to claw at Yugao before it was caught.

"Now, now…. She didn't mean it Kitsune-hime…." the young man said to the fox while slowly patting her before slowly pulling of his hood, revealing spiky blond hair, and turning to look at them with his blue eyes, "I still cannot believe you cannot recognise us, jiji and Yugao-nee."

Both the adults eyes widened in realisation, "Naru-kun/ otōto!"

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW THANKS.


End file.
